Synchronous rectifiers are actively controlled switches that can replace diodes in power conversion circuits in order to reduce losses and improve efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,392 to Hosokawa et al. describes a power conversion circuit that controls operations of a synchronous rectifier to turn off the synchronous rectifier based on changes in load currents at the secondary side or input voltages in order to decrease losses at the secondary side.